


Love Is Blind

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Helen's thoughts on Nikola, I hope, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: He was one of the most deadly abnormals to walk the earth. But to her, he was and always would be Nikola.





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> So this, story was originally inspired from a poem I wrote called Love Is Blind and I kind of adapted it into a story because it kind of worked with these two. While I love reading it, Fluff isn't normally, my forte. But I am giving it a go :D.  
> Anyway, this was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading this little piece. Please send me a comment, and let me know what you think :)

Helen gazed softly at Nikola as he slept, his arms wrapped around her waist. His deathly pale skin and sharp points of his fangs that showed, when he murmured, told her he still hadn't reverted to his human form. She smiled fondly.

He only did this when she had come close to death after missions. Which happened more frequently than she let on.

However; while she hated being coddled, she couldn't find it in herself to reprimand him. He was being protective and it was utterly adorable.

**_They say love is blind,_ **

**_Yet, I still saw you._ **

He shifted slightly closer to her and her heart melted at the sight. To everyone else, he was one of the most deadly abnormals to walk the earth. But to her, he was and always would be Nikola; Serbian genius, inventor and the man who drove her crazy on a daily basis. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

**_Through your darkness,_ **

**_I saw sliver blue._ **

She knew if he opened his eyes now, she would find obsidian black. Darkened depths that would turn blue at her touch. 

**_Every sharpened edge._ **

**_Each jagged line._ **

**_I traced your hands in mine._ **

She laid one hand over his, running her thumb over his fingers, his claws around her waist.

**_Watched, as you fell asleep._ **

**_I stroked your cheek then._ **

**_Not unlike I do now._ **

Her eyes never left him, gently stroking his cold cheek, with her fingertips.

"Helen," he murmured and she reveled in the way he purred her name. He was definitely awake, now. Her fingers stilled.

“You can continue what you were doing, darling, I don't mind you stroking me." His eyes opened, black orbs fading into blue, riddled with mischief. 

“I know, you even purr," she teased and he pouted.

“You make me sound cute. Couldn't you say an alluring growl?" He drew her closer.

Helen laughed. “No, but if it makes you feel any better, I like it when you purr." 

“You do?" He enquired, as if wondering if his suave vampiric image had been compromised. 

“Very much." She replied, amused, watching his eyes brighten.

“Well, then," he replied with undelaying mischief. "I can work with that."

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that you're up to no good?"

"Would you have me any other way?" He smirked leaning closer.

"No, I love my Vampire just how he is," she whispered meeting his eyes, before kissing his jaw lightly and snuggled further against his chest.

She smiled when she heard the deep rumbling purr.

**_Save for knowing how, that love,_ **

**_Was yours to keep._**


End file.
